Outsmarted
by DancingSoul
Summary: Chiyo-chan is in a deep sleep where she's transported to school. When Miss Yukari asks for an anwser, she realizes she isn't smart anymore, then Chiyo-chan finds herself in the principal's office where she is a child genius. One shot, R&R if you please!


After brushing her teeth, Chiyo-chan dragged herself to bed tired from a long day of schoolwork in the scorching month of June. Mr. Tadakichi was the only one who didn't seem to mind the weather and sat on his bed like every other day, watching Chiyo-chan's every move. "Good night, Mr. Tadakichi. Sleep tight!" Chiyo-chan told her dog.

"Woof!" was Mr. Tadakichi's response.

Not before long, Chiyo-chan finally got settled and found herself in a deep sleep…

*********

_Chiyo-chan blinked several times, seeing that she was in Miss Yukari's class. "What the-? Psstt… Osaka, what are we doing?"_

_"Huh? Um... I don't know… I love bear curry…." Osaka replied, her eyes seemed to be in a faraway land drifting further away by the second._

_"Never mind." Chiyo-chan glanced over at Sakaki's textbook and realized they were in English class. 'Not a problem!' She thought to herself. 'Wait, I don't have any of my materials. Where's my pencil case and my books?!'_

_"Chiyo-chan, could you give us the answer please?" Miss Yukari asked._

_"Huh?? Um… sure, um… I'm sorry, I forgot my textbook today and my brain doesn't seem to be working properly. It's almost like I'm not smart anymoorree………. OH NO!!!!!!!!" Tears were starting to peek through Chiyo-chan's cocoa eyes. She forced herself to be strong and tried to act as if she made a mistake in jumping to conclusions. Hopefully, her friends wouldn't think she's acting like a little kid. But Chiyo-chan was scared and feared her instincts might be true. 'What if I'm not smart anymore?! Then I'll be just like…. Tomo!!!' Chiyo-chan shivered at the thought._

_"CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!! Listen to me or you're going to fail, not that I care much about that though. Don't fall asleep like Osaka here!!!!!!!!! My students need to be smarter than Miss Nyamo's students!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!"_

_"Sorry Miss Yukari." Sighed Chiyo-chan, not bothered by her teacher's constant yells at her students. "I wish I was smart again……" she muttered quietly to herself. _

_"NO PAPER AIRPLANES TOMO!!!!!!!" Miss Yukari shouted. _

_**POOF!!**_

_"Hmmm... I don't know what we can do; you're too smart to be in high school Chiyo-chan. I mean, with your IQ, you can be in university by now but you're just so young. I mean, look, you have a higher IQ than Miss Yukari." Mr. Katsuko rubbed his temples in thought. _

_"Can I just ask one question?" Chiyo-chan asked._

_"Certainly, what would that be?"_

_"How did I get in your office?"_

_"Well, I called you through the PA and I suppose you walked down here…" the principal replied with confusion. "Why do you ask that question?"_

"_Uhhhhh…… No reason." Chiyo-chan answered with a smile plastered on her face. "Anyways, what am I going to do?"_

_"I guess you could stay in high school but maybe in one or two years, you'll have to go to university. But the choice is mainly up to you." Mr. Katsuko suggested. "When I was a kid, I was probably the smartest in my class and I got to skip a few grades, I was very proud of myself…" A sigh came from Mr. Katsuko who seemed to be caught momentarily in the past._

_"Umm… That's interesting to know Mr. Katsuko..." Said Chiyo-chan, finding herself in an awkward situation. "I really should be heading back to class now or Miss Yukari will freak."_

_"Most definitely, see you soon…" Mr. Katsuko mumbled as he still was in past's trance. _

_As Chiyo-chan silently ambled down the hall, musing. She couldn't decide whether university would be a better choice for her. Suddenly, Chiyo-chan felt tired and started to feel her eyelids becoming heavier. Sitting down on the floor, she released a yawn and could merely keep her eyes open. Soon enough, Chiyo-chan was fast asleep…_

*********

As sunlight poured through the sky and dawn rolled along, Chiyo-chan awoke from a long night's sleep. "Wow, what a weird dream I had." She said groggily while rubbing her eyes. Mr. Tadakichi cocked his head as if asking Chiyo-chan to tell him about the dream. Chiyo-chan retold the whole dream, "Okay, so I was in Miss Yukari's English class and all of a sudden, I'm not smart anymore. It was terrifying!! Then, I kind of somehow transported into Mr. Katsuko's office and I'm a child genius, basically a hundred times smarter than I am now, even than Miss Yukari! He starts saying how I'm too smart to be in high school but too young for university. Yes, I know, it was incredibly weird!!!" finished Chiyo-chan.

Mr. Tadakichi stared at Chiyo-chan with his beady eyes not really showing any expression. Chiyo-chan smiled and giggled, "You're right, looks like I was outsmarted."

3


End file.
